Josh and the Humongous Structure!
Josh and the Humongous Structure! was originally released in August 3, 1997, on VHS by Everland Entertainment. A stageplay based on the episode was developed and managed to hit theaters. The Israelites, having been held as slaves in Egypt, are liberated by Moses (Celeste Zest Cake) and led to the Promised Land. However, they question God's methods and are found guilty by the court and sentenced to be banished from Israel to exile for forty years. Upon the completion of their forty-year exile, Moses has died, and Joshua (Tara Tiara) has become leader of the Israelites. Joshua leads them back to the Promised Land, but they soon stumble upon the city of Jericho. The Israelites are then met by the defenders of Jericho (Wonda Wedding Cake and Lil' Wedding Dress) who taunt them from atop the city's great walls. Joshua tries to explain that God has given the land to the Israelites and that therefore the defenders will have to step aside, but the Israelites are instead met by more insults and smug jeering. When a slushy falls off the wall and hits Becky on the head, Joshua decides that the Israelites should fall back and regroup. That night, Joshua meets the commander of the Army of the Lord who tells him how the Israelites are to take Jericho: they must march around the city once a day for six days; on the seventh day they are to march around it seven times while the priests blow their horns, and all scream as loud as they can at the same time. At this point, the messenger states, the walls of Jericho will fall. Joshua reports this to his team the next morning, but the rest of the Israelites have ideas of their own. Peppa-Mint wants to go back to Egypt, and Becky and Gracie plan to attack the wall with a giant rocket they just constructed and the Israelites applaud (despite not having hands). Eventually, Joshua talks them into trying it God's way and leads them back to Jericho later that day. While marching around the walls, the Israelites face more trouble; the city's defenders insult them all the more, turning their taunts into a choreographed musical number, while Joshua and the agitated Israelites try to ignore them. However, things take a turn for the worse when the taunting soon turns into a super semi-frozen battle when the Jericho defenders use slushies as their weapons to attack the Israelites, forcing them to retreat. The end of the day finds the drenched and desperate Israelites on the verge of rebellion, while Joshua refuses to quit. At this point, Blaze, one of the Israelites and the co-narrator, intervenes and convinces them to continue with the plan. He says that God's way always works out in the end. Inspired by Blaze's speech, the Israelites agree to stick with the plan, despite more slushy attacks and taunts. On the seventh day, they blow their horns and scream. At first, nothing happens, but then the walls collapse. The Israelites continue their journey towards the Promised Land. Silly Song: "The Song of the Cebú" 2 Samuel 22:31a: As for god, his way is perfect. Cast *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as Joshua *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd *Gracie Birthday Cake as Jerry Gourd *Anna Pajamas as Scooter *Peppa-Mint as Pa Grape *Gemma Stone as Tom Grape *Teeni 1 as Percy Pea *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus as the Commander of the Army of the Lord *Celeste Zest Cake as Mr. Nezzer as Moses *Wonda Wedding Cake as Jean Claude as defender of Jericho *Lil' Wedding Dress as Phillipus Pea as defender of Jericho *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus The Song of the Cebu Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd *Gracie Birthday Cake as Jerry Gourd *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus *Little Girl as herself *Goldie Syrup as Aunt Ruth *Three Cebus as themselves Category:List